Wireless communication technologies have seen explosive growth over the past few years. This growth has been fueled by wireless services providing freedom of movement to the mobile public, and cutting the tether to hardwired communication systems. As a result of service enhancements, the popularity of wireless services is expected to continue to grow rapidly. A recent addition to wireless communication services has been the ability to broadcast television and other content to receiver devices. Multimedia forward link only (FLO) broadcast services allow users to view multimedia programming, such as television shows, as well as receive mobile editions of news, entertainment, sports, business, Internet data, data files and other content, using a mobile receiver device configured to receive the mobile broadcast transmissions. Multimedia broadcast services represent significant bandwidth that may be used for delivering a variety of services to mobile devices.